Virtua Fighter 6 Wiki
Gameplay * The Gameplay Will Be Just Like Dead Or Alive 5. Just Like Dead Or Alive 5 Ultimate, Every Character In The Game Will Have A Power Blow, Critcal Burst, And A Power Lancher, The New Moves. The Newest Move Is Combo Burst (Example: Mila Does A 15 Hit-Combo With Punches). Each Character Will Have Strike, Throw, Power, Holds, And Moves. Characters Will Just Look Like Characters From Dead Or Alive 5. Characters *El Blaze *Eileen *Akira Yuki *Kage-Maru *Sarah Bryant *Shun Di *Goh Hinogami *Lau Chan *Pai Chan *Lei-Fei *Brad Burns *Wolf Hawkfield *Jacky Bryant *Aoi Umenokouji *Jeffry McWild *Lion Rafale *Vanessa Lewis *Jean Kujo (DLC) *Taka-Arashi (DLC) Guest Characters/New *Ayane - A member of the Hajinmon sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Hardened by her "cursed birth" and unloving childhood, she became a deadly shinobi, always on the hunt after her runaway half-sister Kasumi. She is also the loyal companion to her leader and half-brother, Hayate. She Was Kidnapped By Donovan And Made A Clone, Alpha-153. She Is On A Mission To Stop Alpha-153 From Destroying The World. *Bass Armstrong - A retired professional wrestler who always worries over his daughter, Tina. He usually gets back into the ring in order to stop her from following her desires to be a Hollywood star, in an effort to protect her. *Bayman - A professional assassin, Bayman now redeemed himself and also makes a living as a mercenary for an unknown army. After being attacked by a hooded figure while on duty, he believes that something must be happening with DOATEC, once again, and sets off to stop it. *Brad Wong - Currently, Brad is the unwanted traveling companion of Eliot. The reasons why he is following the boy are currently unknown. *Christie - A professional assassin and a longtime employee of Victor Donovan. Most often, she acts as his reluctant bodyguard and keeps his research out of harms way. *Eliot - The sole apprentice of Gen Fu. Aware of his immaturity as a fighter, he sets out on a journey of self-improvement. Much to his annoyance, Brad decides to tag along. *Hayate - As well as the older brother to Ayane and Kasumi, he is the eighteenth leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and a former test subject for the now-disbanded Project Epsilon. Despite her runaway status, Hayate tries to offer aid to Kasumi in her mission to stop her clone, although she seems reluctant to take his help. *Helena Douglas - After destroying DOATEC in the previous tournament, Helena has plans to re-build the global company as rightful owner by getting rid of the harmful weapon projects started by Donovan and shaping the company into a more peaceful form. *Hitomi - A young woman who was raised by her karate master father, on the mission to win the fifth Dead or Alive tournament. She once had strong feelings for Ein, the persona Hayate took on after losing his memory. But now that the man has resorted as Hayate, she seems relented to act on her emotions. *Jann Lee - Constantly seeking to test himself against the most fearsome opponents, he has entered the tournament to prove his worth against the best fighters in the world. *Kasumi - A successor of the legendary Mugen Tenshin Clan who became a Runaway Shinobi during the events of the first tournament, unable to return to her village and constantly running for her life. She is currently on the quest to destroy her clone, Alpha-152. *Kokoro - A young girl training to be geisha, Kokoro enters the tournament in order to meet with Helena again, unaware that the woman is actually her older half-sister. *La Mariposa - Real name Lisa Hamilton, she is a former DOATEC research scientist for Project Epsilon. She continues her work for Donovan in his new organization, MIST. *Leifang - A stubborn girl from a wealthy family, Leifang is still on the quest to defeat Jann Lee in battle, who once saved her from harm. *Ryu Hayabusa - A legendary shinobi and the heir the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. As a longtime friend of Hayate, he is currently helping him and Ayane locate Kasumi. *Tina Armstrong - Daughter of Bass Armstrong, Tina previously showed little interest in her wrestling career, and instead used the tournaments in order to get noticed by Hollywood agents. Now, after being a model, film actress, and rock star, Tina's taste for fighting has returned. *Zack - A famous DJ who saved Helena from death following the destruction of the Tri-Tower. Now he works for Helena, helping to put together the fifth tournament by rounding out the contestants and acting as MC during the tournament itself. *Mila - An up-and-coming fighter who has scored spectacular victories all over the world. She has been a big fan of Bass Armstrong since she was a child and her dream is to take on her idol in the ring. *Rig - The foreman for DIG, an off-shore oil platform owned by DOATEC. He has been working on the platform from a young age and claims to have no memory of his family or real name. *Ein - Hayate's alter-ego. He awakened in a German forest and was taken in by a karate master and his daughter, Hitomi. He soon realized his true identity as Hayate, Kasumi's brother, having been a test subject of "Project Epsilon". *Leon - A former Sambo and now Close Quarters Combat practitioner from Italy. *Momiji - The young apprentice of Ryu Hayabusa, The friend of Zomigi, and the sole Dragon Shrine Maiden. She looks up to Ryu Hayabusa and has acquired techniques through ninja training. She joins the tournament in order to put what she has learned to the test. *Rachel - The half-fiend, half-human, fiend hunter who is close friends with Ryu. *Alpha-153 (A Faster Verizon Of Ayane Style) New Characters *Lee-Fang - A Friend Of Lei-Fei And Akira. (He Uses Akira Mixed With Lei Fei Style) *Zomigi - The Friend Of Momiji (She Uses Momiji Mixed With Kage Style) *Yodomitstu - A Mask Assassin Who Forces To Kill And A Rival Of Kasumi (Uses His Own Mixed With Kasumi Style) *Axel Stone - A former police detective, he later opened his own karate dojo in the outskirts of the city. *Blaze Fielding - she was a Portuguese former police detective who also worked as a private eye. *Leon Kujo (DLC) *Diana (DLC) *Ana (DLC) Modes *Story (NEW) *Versus *Online *Quest *Create Fighter (NEW) (Create Up To 60 Fighters And Create Up To 10 Costumes For Each Character) *Team Battle (NEW) (7vs7) *Customization (Customize All Characters Created Costumes) *Dojo *Gallery *Settings Stages *Aircraft Carrier - A tag stage on the deck of a giant aircraft carrier. *Desert Wasteland - The desert remnants of an abandoned city, similar to the outside area of the Rub' al Khali desert stage of Ninja Gaiden 3. *Forest - A Japanese forest in Autumn. *Lost World - An infinite stage with stone pillars and waterfalls. *Sky City Tokyo - The first stage of Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, Tokyo in the near-future. *China City - A City in China, With Gangs Watching You Fight. *Water Stone Forest - A Forest WIth Stones, Stone Pillars Hills, Animals, Rivers, Lakes, Ponds, And Waterfalls In Spring. *Wresting Arena - A Stage With Ropes And Crowds Watching You Fight. Near A Wall In A Stage And You Attack, The Fighter Will Get Stun. New Costumes Here Are Some Costumes. Not All Characters Have New Costumes. *Yodomitstu: 1. Shirtless, with a red mask, with ninja boots 2. Maskless with sunglasses with hat, with blue hawaii shirt while bare foot.(you can get off the hat and shirt, but not glasses) *Ana: 1. Pink/Blue/Yellow hat, with pink heart, glasses, with rainbow pigtails, rainbow swimsuit, with aqua nails on fingers and toes, and pink high heel, sandals. 2. Elena costume, from Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike, with one braided pigtail. *Ayane: *#''NG3RE'' "Infiltrator" costume. *#''NGS2'' "Blossom of Miyama" costume. *Bass: (Mr. Strong) Silver and blue spiked wrestling outfit. *Bayman: DOA1 outfit with green beret, brown t-shirt. *Brad: Cowboy outfit in green and brown.(you can get off the hat) *Christie: Policewoman's uniform in black. *Eliot: Black hoodie with cat ears, red-and-black striped top. *Gen Fu: DOA1 yellow Hawaiian shirt, beige shorts, sandals, straw hat and sunglasses.(you can get off the hat and glasses) *Hayate: Masked black ninja outfit with white scarf. *Helena: Beige "DOATEC" uniform. *Hitomi: *#Signature denim jacket and jeans, shown with a ponytail. *#Sleeveless white blouse with beige skirt, thigh-high argyle socks. *Jann Lee: DOA1 white suit with red tie. *Kasumi: *#Blue argyle sweater and beige skirt. *#''DOA1'' red and white ninja outfit. *Kokoro: *#White tank top with black skirt, gloves and boots. Shown with side ponytail. *#''DOA4'' white tank top, brown skirt and boots, yellow scarf. *Leifang: *#Orange-and-white striped dress with pigtails. *#Blue-and-white striped blouse, beige skirt. *Lisa: Nurse's uniform in white. *Mila: Red jacket with white t-shirt, white "Victoria" visor, and denim shorts. *Momiji: *1. Red kimono dress, geisha face, sock and sandals, with two buns on the two sides of her head. *2. Hayabusa costume, with high ponytail. *Pai: Pink Swimsuit. *Rig: Shirtless, black bandanna, black-and-grey striped pants. *Ryu Hayabusa: NG3RE "Spirit of the Fighter" costume. *Sarah: Pai Costume, with boots and two chinese blonde pigtails. *Tina: *#Signature DOA2 silver and black wrestling outfit. *#White top, black shorts and boots, black "DOA" cap. *#Police Black top, black high heels, black police cap, (as a police officer) *#Pink Bra, pink tights, with gray letters thats says TINA, pink and blonde long curly hair, boots with pink letters that says TINA, pink nails (like the wrestler, natalya) *Vanessa Lewis: Wrestler Costume From Virtua Fighter 4, With White Long Hair. *Zack: Light blue hoodie, black cap and sunglasses, jeans. *Zomigi: Momiji Costume, with black curly hair. Category:Browse DLC Characters Characters Are $0.99 each. *Leon Kujo - Yodomitstu alter-ego, He is a friend of Ein, And the brother of Jean Kujo. He learned karate from Ein And Jean. He was kidnapped by J6 and was brainwashed, but Ein saved him, but J6 had already wiped all the memories from his mind. (Uses Ein Mixed With Jean Kujo Style) (New Character) *Gyle - A big and strong man. He is the world strongest fighter, stronger than Bass. (Uses Bass Style) (New Character) *Diana - The mother of Ana, and a wrestler. She uses lucha libre. (Uses Lucha Libre Style) (New Character) *Ana -The Daughter Of Diana, And A African Princess who uses the style break dancing. (known as capoeira) She is a dancer. Ana Is the most famous acorbatic, dancer in her whole country. (Uses Break Dancing/Capoeira Style) (New Character) Release Date *NA: 8/30/2013 *Canada:9/3/2013 *Japan:10/13/2013 *Australia: This Game Is Not Available In Australia Number Of Characters *Full Game: 48 Characters *Demo: 28 Characters (Rest Can Be Played In The Full Game) Platforms *PlayStation 4 *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *Wii U *PSVita *PSP Prices *NA: Full Game:$39.99, Pre-Owned:$29.99 *Canada: Full Game:$49.99, Pre-Owned:$39.99 *Japan: Full Game:$59.99, Pre-Owned:$49.99 Ratings Sexual Themes Violence T for Teen Category:Browse